


you need to talk

by panicatthetheatre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also he aint dead here bitches, lmao shiro's only mentioned, why do i keep hurting my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthetheatre/pseuds/panicatthetheatre
Summary: with shiro missing, keith isn't handling it so well. maybe lance can help point him to the step in the right direction.





	you need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back and with more klance, but wo cinnamon by jome this time!
> 
> it's 12.30 and i just finished what am i doing with my life

you weren't okay.

of course, this you knew.

shiro's disappearance hit you harder than you (and the others, you think) expected.

they just didn't know _how_ hard it hit.

 

you don't think they noticed how drastically you changed.

sure, you were more withdrawn, quiet, but then again, you always were.

but you noticed.

you were easier to anger, harder to amuse. you trained more, laughed less.

you were becoming the soldier, the _leader_ shiro's absence demanded you to be.

you don't know how to be a leader.

 

hunk notices first, you think.

he started by being kinder, more patient. nothing to draw the attention of the others, but enough for you to realize.

you appreciate it a lot more than you let on.

 

coran catches on too, and soon allura does as well. even with coran's flair, and allura's need for reassurance, they never do anything outright, which calms you immensely.

it's little things, like a congratulatory pat on the shoulder from coran, and a compliment from allura.

they don't know how much their encouragement helps.

 

pidge always knew, you think. they always were too smart for their own good.

but pidge knew you a little better than the others, and they knew sometimes social interaction was too much, and they always made sure to ask you to sit with them in the hangar while they worked when you were a little too close to blowing a fuse.

usually it was stress from the completed mission, plus maybe lance, but usually, it was lance goading him.

pidge said that that's just how lance messed with those he considers friends, but you didn't see how calling someone a "fucking dickhead!" after losing in a game was messing around with friends.

maybe you just didn't get lance.

 

lance was, unsurprisingly, the last one to notice how not-okay you were, and, also unsurprisingly, the least subtle.

he had bursted into the training room, face red and visibly furious, the day he apparently found out.

"keith! what the hell, man?!"

the anger in his voice made you halt, frozen in what could be called shock as the training bot almost knocked you out with the incoming swipe.

luckily, you dodged it, and quickly deactivated the excersize.

once you did (and took a stabilizing breath, because you _knew_ whatever came out of lance's mouth would piss you off), you turned to him.

he was still fuming. " _seriously_ , keith! i know that shiro's disappearance hurt you, but you know what, it's hurting us too! i know you guys were like brothers but still! you know what the rest of us did? we talked to each other! we said how we felt and we coped _together_!"

you stand quietly as he rants, pacing back in forth in front of you as he spills everything he's felt in the past month.

you knew he was right, of course you did, but that didn't make the truth any easier to swallow.

after five minutes, lance takes a deep breath and sighs, rubbing his face frustratedly. "it's just... keith, buddy, we are about you. and to see you destroy yourself and not say _anything_ to us is just... it sucks, okay? just talk to me, us, _someone_ so this doesn't keep eating you up, okay?"

you nod slowly, and he spins.

you wish you spoke up as he left the room.

 

you first confide in allura. she's an excellent listener, and she helps you through your first stages of grief, and doesn't judge you for any of it.

coran you do so tentatively, and only over similar experiences you all shared. but the older man was all too happy to speak most of the time, and you were perfectly fine being silent most of the time.

hunk was easy to talk to, and never dissuaded you from rambling whenever you did.

in fact, he encouraged it, and he somehow understood you while you were sobbing so hard you couldn't even breathe.

he didn't mention it again either.

pidge never forced you to talk, but you assume it was because they know how it feels to have a missing brother.

your time was always spent in relatively peaceful silence, and both of you enjoyed it immensely, since they kept inviting you to sit with them.

lance, though, was different about it, as he is with everything. he wanted you to talk about anything and everything under the (metaphorical) sun, and had no shame doing it himself.

you didn't really speak, especially not about shiro, but you do admit to attentively listening to whatever he said.

what? it was interesting.

once you started speaking about it, you started feeling better. your body was lighter, you smiled a bit more, your laugh wasn't forced.

and, surprisingly, lance was the first to notice.

he had you cornered in the training deck, where you _were_ training before the older boy _rudely_ interrupted you.

he wasn't deterred by your scowl in the slightest as he leaned forward, smirking. "see? what'd i tell you! told you talking would help!"

your scowl deepens, and you totally don't blush at how close he is. "whatever."

his smirk should not be that endearing. "you're just mad 'cause i'm right."

your blush has to be beet red and all over your face by now, and based on how wide his smirk is, you know he notices. "again, _whatever_."

he leans in even closer, and oh god _how can anyone smell that good oh sweet jesus_.

he tilts his head, like a cute, adorable little puppy. "ya know, you're cute when you blush."

well, goodbye normal coloring. you're going to be pink for at least three days now. "uh."

he smiles, and by god is his smile not the sweetest thing you've ever seen. "you really can't see it, can you?"

you shake your head nervously, and you can't help but get a little anxious about what he's gonna say.

his smile is softer than your pillow, and he glances at your lips for a split aecond before returning to your eyes. "uh, um."

you gaze at the beautiful boy in front of you as he visibly tries to gather his courage. "uh, can i kiss you?"

he backtracks immediately when he sees the shock on your face. "if not it's totally okay i mean i totally don't expect you to want to kiss me after-"

he freezes when he feels your lips on his, and relaxes as he returns the kiss softly.

when you both pull away, faces pink, you have identical soft grins on your lips.

"wow," lance whispers.

you can't help but agree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 40 minutes on this and i typed it on my phone. i have. no valid reason for this. i just wanted to post something. why is everything i post angst. i swear i dont usually write angst it just h a p p e n s
> 
> also @ mattypattun how ya doin am i angsty enough even tho no1 died this time (technically)
> 
> i should really go to bed guys. gnite


End file.
